


Switch Up

by whynot



Series: Gage and Bishop [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 13:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12234021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whynot/pseuds/whynot
Summary: I'm planning to write a few fics of these four in New Vegas and I MIGHT make a couple of them Mae/Mason/Gage/Bishop- Ellie





	Switch Up

"And this one?" Mae asked, brushing her fingers over the two faint scars lining Bishop's jaw. She always got handsy after a couple Bombdrops. Thankfully Mason didn't seem to mind yet, just listened to Bishop explain each scar that Mae pointed out as he drank his whiskey. Usually he would be drinking a beer, but... he couldn't really look at the stuff the same. Gage didn't blame him.

"Oh," Bishop grinned with a chuckle. "I got socked with brass knuckles after this one lady's husband came home to find me fuckin' her. Tried to tell him I didn't know she was married, but he didn't listen."

"So you didn't know?"

"No, I did. See, there's this thing called lying—"

"All right, smart ass." She glanced at his hand when he lifted his drink to his lips. "So are you planning on getting replacement tattoos?"

"Yeah, actually. Might be a while, but I'm gonna head back to the Mojave to get 'em done. I know a guy there."

"You're what?" Gage questioned, brows furrowed. "Since when did you decide this?"

He shrugged. "S'wrong? You can come with me."

"It's a long ways away, kid."

"I think it's a good idea," Mae piped up. "Mason and I might even tag along. We've been planning on going anyway."

"That'll leave the park without any leadership," Mason piped up.

"Not if we get Nate and Kellogg to watch it for us. And if you're worried about the Pack, Shorty and Jack can handle it. There's Mags and William, too. It'll be fine."

"You really think Nate and Kellogg could manage that?" Gage questioned, trying to ignore Bishop as he leaned closer. "I ain't sayin' they'd be bad at the job or nothin', it's just—" Bishop prodded his earlobe with his tongue, and Gage chuckled. "Would you quit it?"

"Aw, let 'im do what he wants," Mae giggled. "S'cute."

"Letting Kay do whatever he wants can be trouble." A canine tooth nipped at his earlobe. "Jesus, kid."

"Let's go up to that room," Bishop suggested. "Think it's empty." He didn't give Gage a chance to respond, just stood up and tugged him out of his seat. "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon."

"Have fun, boys," Mae said warmly, and Gage only had time to shoot her a wink before he was being dragged up the escalator steps to the rentable room.

Bishop was on him as soon as the door closed, gripping his neck and pulling him into a firm kiss as he backed Gage towards the bed. They shed their clothes before falling onto the mattress, Bishop landing on top.

"What got you so riled up all of a sudden," Gage asked.

"Was thinkin' about New Vegas," he admitted, kissing Gage's neck. "There's a couple suites I know in the casinos that would be _real_ fun to fuck in."

"You really wanna go back there?" 

"Yeah. I do. And I want you to come with me. You don't have to, but..."

"If you're goin' that far, I'm comin' with. I guess Kellogg and Nate could do all right watchin' this place."

"How come I've never met 'em before?"

"You will. Ain't say I'm lookin' forward to it."

Bishop stopped placing kisses on Gage's skin to sit up. "Why?"

" 'Cause you and Nate are both flirts, and me and Kellogg get jealous easy."

"Mm, I like it when you get jealous." He lowered again to capture Gage in another kiss. Gage tilted his hips up, and Bishop ground against his ass with a rumbling groan.

Gage put his lips to his ear. "Do you wanna fuck me, Kay?" 

He answered with another groan and snap of his hips. Gage gently pushed him off and down onto his back, then took Bishop's cock in his mouth to slick it with saliva before straddling him. "You sure you want this, big man?" Bishop asked, propped up on his elbows.

"Sure as shit, why."

"You just... never bottomed for me before. Didn't think you'd want to."

"Because you were a cocky little shit who needed to be taken down a peg. Still are, but now I kinda like it." He took Bishop's cock in his hand and sunk down slowly. 

"Ah, fuck," Bishop chuckled, slumping onto his back and running his hands over his face. "Fuckin' goddamn _shit._ "

Gage smirked and tightened around him, and Bishop shot up like a spring, a high pitched laugh shooting out of him. "You all right there, kid?" Gage asked smugly, pushing him down again.

"Yeah, I... Yeah." He thrust up, rolling his hips. "Man, I love it when you fuck me and all, but I _missed this_. Hey, get movin', huh?"

Gage chuckled. "Yes sir." He lifted himself up, knees shifting against the blanket, then back down while Bishop thrust up.

The guy knew how to move, Gage would give him that. He tilted his hips in just the right way every time Gage sunk down, didn't move too eagerly even though his expression hinted that it was nearly painful to hold back. Gage rode him faster to alleviate it.

"Fuck, just like that," Bishop urged, and his lips twitched in a grin. "Now I get why Mae and Mason call you cowboy."

Gage resisted rolling his eyes and cupped the back of Bishop's neck. "C'mere, shithead."

Bishop sat up and kissed him eagerly, gripping his mohawk in a tight fist while his other hand stroked Gage's aching cock. The added pleasure made him throw his head back, giving Bishop better access to his throat. Gage loved the way he left bruises, the teasing scrape of his teeth before he sucked and nipped down.

"Gage," Bishop sighed against his skin. "Lemme come inside you."

Gage could only nod, his chin bumping against Bishop's stubbled head. Bishop started to control the pace, Gage bouncing in his lap from the power of his thrusts until he held him down, crushing him to his chest. 

"Gage," he whined, voice hoarse, and the sound of it was what finished Gage off, his cum spurting between them. He tightened around Bishop to have him follow close behind.

They both collapsed onto the mattress, Gage rolling off of Bishop to lay on his back. He had forgotten how much he liked being the one getting fucked. He still liked fucking Bishop more, but this could be a nice way to shake things up now and again.

"So..." Bishop piped up after a while of comfortable silence, tucked against Gage's chest. "You really wanna come with me to the Mojave?"

"Someone's gotta keep an eye on you," Gage responded. "Besides, from what you told me, I think I'll like it there."

"Yeah, you'll fit right in with some of the folks I know..." He drummed his fingers against Gage's chest. "There's this thing at one of the casinos called a bucking bronco—"

"You can stop right there. I know what that is and I ain't goin' on it."

"Nice, I love when someone smashes my hopes before I even say 'em. How do you know what it is?"

"Dry Rock used to have one not too long ago, but some of the boys broke it. Too many got on at the same time."

"Hm..." He was quiet for a moment, then abruptly sat up and straddled him. "All right, my turn."

Gage chuckled. "Hold on, let's head back home first."

Bishop groaned. "That'll take like, an hour."

"It's a three minute walk."

"Fuckin' _fine._ " He bounced off the bed and started yanking on his jeans. "But I'm fuckin' running. How 'bout a race? Last one inside has to bet 5000 caps once we get to the Strip."

Gage hurried to stand. "Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning to write a few fics of these four in New Vegas and I MIGHT make a couple of them Mae/Mason/Gage/Bishop
> 
> \- Ellie


End file.
